Dancing Time and Time Again
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: This is my story about a girl who goes to a high and mighty dance school and meets friends, enemies, and her extremely ahem sexy dance partner...Nejiten, ShinoxOC, ShizunexKabuto, KibaxOC, and LeexOC... minor Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata bashing.
1. The School and The Robots

**Not wasting a whole lot of time on this so just a brief message… the OC in this story is name Kari like C-A-R plus E… not like Carey or whatever It's KARI!!! Not to be confused with the crazy obsessive Sasuke fan leader. Like a car… ok? Anyway later!!**

Disclaimer: OMG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU THINK I OWN NARUTO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CLICK THE BACK ARROW AND DON'T READ MY STORY!!!

Lovely Page Break!!! YAY!!!

She walked into the studio, she saw the several ballerinas shooting her glares while bouncing around in their pink tutus. She looked at them with utter disgust. There she was, the only brunette with large brown eyes with an old pair of jazz shoes and some dark sweat pants that stopped half way down her calf. She was just standing there before she began stretching out her legs, nearly pulling them out of her sockets.

"Look at the street walker," she heard a girl whisper to her robot clone friend. They all started dancing ballet with perfect accuracy, all making the same move at the same time. This almost scared the bun-clad girl as she watched the minions dancing to the classically disgraceful song. She scowled at them as she walked further by.

"Hey Sakura, doesn't she look like that hobo we saw once?" the platinum blonde whispered. They all laughed when she fell and immediately jumped up. She turned around and tried to hide the blush on her face. She walked further away and just sat with a small bag at her feet.

"Well you look awfully lonely. Do you mind if I sit with you while we wait for the instructor?" a girl asked while she immediately sat down, not caring about the answer. She looked at the brunette and looked her over while the brunette did the same. The girl was blonde and didn't look like a dancer, instead she looked like, well what she was didn't matter. But she was beautiful. She had medium length blonde hair that was pulled loosely into braids and bright bluish green eyes that were wide open. Her thin lips highlighting her smile.

"I'm Roxanne by the way! And your name is? I'm sorry if it seems rude and all but I think you're new here, so I wanted to introduce myself," Roxanne said as she held out her hand. The girl looked a bit shaken and instantly tried to calm herself down.

"I'm Tenten, but its not rude, I'm just," she paused to find the right words while watching the ballerinas, "nervous."

The ballerinas stopped their dancing and decided to take a quick water break. Four of them turned to look at the duo sitting on the floor and immediately started giggling with the same disgust lingering in their voices.

"Look girls Roxanne and the peasant are becoming friends! Aren't they just adorable they probably knew each other from the dump!" The girl with four dark blonde pigtails screeched.

"Temari, why don't you go back home to the dark hole in the ocean you crawled out of," A girl with dark hair said as she walked closer to defend the two girls on the floor. Tenten looked up and saw the pencil thin girl holding out her hands to the girls to pull them up. Another girl with light hair and all black followed closely behind.

"A goth, and two overly happy nitwits don't make the best of friends do they Kari?" the girl with jade green eyes asked in spite. She snarled at the girls while her robot friends simply smirked behind her.

"Sakura, honestly darling, no matter how many times I've explained this to you it seems you can't get it through that pimply thick head of yours. Stop being such a dunce and please grow a brain," the seemingly gothic girl asked while glaring daggers at the four pink clad girls.

With no good comeback the girls pouted, giggled more then walked away to begin their practice once again, their tutus blinding the dark girl beside Tenten.

"Hey I'm Kari! I take it you've met Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. Aren't they just lovely? Anyway this is Chiharu, and I guess you met Roxanne too!" Kari said excitedly.

"I uh yeah. I'm Tenten, I'm new here. So you guys are all here for the class too? Is the instructor nice?" Tenten said as she took Kari's hand and got up.

"No worries, Shizune is way nice! She's an amazing dancer and her partner Kabuto! OMG girl you have never seen anyone dance until you see them!" Kari said practically bouncing up and down. Roxanne put her hand on her shoulder to stop her from launching into the air.

"She's right actually, but since I take it you're here for ballroom dancing, who are you going to be dancing with? I mean did you bring someone or have anyone in mind?" Roxanne asked questioning her new found friend. She always was one for gossip and everyone knew it. They also knew that if they had trouble and needed advice, or a date, to come ask her. She had all the answers.

"Stop bothering the poor girl guys. She's probably just waiting till Shizune-sensei can give her a partner. It's not like she came with someone special she's probably just a good dancer," Chiharu said as her cheeks turned the slightest pink.

"Somebody's thinking about a certain dog boy who just happens to be her dance partner. We're you thinking about that last tango? The one where you guys almost kissed?" Roxanne prodded she look at Kari for some support and the two girls just laughed.

"At least I'm not in love with a bug freak! You're little boyfriend is so obsessed with them you might as well name him Chouji like the Akimichi!" Chiharu said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Wait, I'm confused! What's going on? Who's with whom?" Tenten asked curiously wanting to get the inside scoop to this whole new world.

"Well I'm with a guy named Shino, he means the world to me and he happens to be my dance partner. He's got the most adorably big brown eyes, but he doesn't like to show them off he's so great that way!" Roxanne said sighing as she looked up and started thinking about her boyfriend and their past dates.

"Well, while lover girl over there thinks about how amazing she is, I'm with a guy named Kiba! He's so rough and tumble! He's just everything I mean come on his hair and those sweet cat like eyes. He'd kill me if he heard me say that but I guess I think it's incredibly hot," Chiharu started when a pair of strong arms were draped over her shoulders and a mess of chocolate brown hair was hanging on her shoulder.

"I did hear you by the way, and I don't mind so long as you think I'm sexy," Kiba purred into her ear softly making Chiharu blush.

"Hey Kiba! Where's my Lee-kun? I thought for sure he'd be early, just like always," Kari said as she looked around disappointedly. She sighed and felt a hand covering her eyes and sharply inhaled.

"Open your eyes when I count to three, ready? 1…2…3…" Kari turned around to be greeted by a tall, bushy-browed, rose-carrying Lee. He handed her a bouquet of red roses and a little pink monkey with white spotted shorts.

"OMG LEE! I didn't know you went here! I thought you went to a school school! That's what you always told me," Tenten screamed as she looked at the face of her best friend.

"T-tenten? W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Lee stuttered, frightened that his friend now knew about his secret.

**Hey people so this is where I can add all my little comments and things… um anyway I just want to point at that yes Roxanne is in this story which means yes I am in this story and Kari and Chiharu are the substitute names for two very amazing people in my life! So when you read this story and suddenly hate me for making Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari evil… get over it. I'll work things out but for now, its making the story way more fun… btw please don't send me reviews telling me who to pair Tenten with. I already have that part figured out! Later people!!! BTW LET THE SUNSHINE!!!!**


	2. Welcome to Class, and your Partner is?

**Special thanks to madrabbit who was my first and so far only reviewer! Thank you so much! Anyway as I comment I'm sorry I made all the normal characters OOC but… they're at a dance studio… there was nothing I could really do about that one…**

Disclaimer:….

LOVERLY PAGE BREAK!!!!

Lee looked around furiously waiting for anyone anything to interrupt this minor incident. He really didn't want to explain to his girlfriend how he knew this mysterious new girl. He looked at Kari and blushed slightly as she smiled back at him with the "I understand and its ok," look in her eyes.

"Alright everybody partner up!" A voice yelled from the background causing the group to jump slightly as they turned. Tenten went to go talk to the teacher when she looked at the new friends she had just made and realized she might not be so lucky to get someone as kind as they had.

"OH my word I'm dreadful sorry miss uh… it says here you don't have a last name. Well then Tenten it looks like you're in need of a dance partner. Well, today your future partner isn't here but tomorrow I will introduce him to you. His name is Hyuuga Neji. You two will get along great!" her instructor said popping her out from her thoughts. She looked up and nodded and sat to the side watching the couples stretch out before looking at Shizune and Kabuto.

Tenten watched a younger teen dancing around with Roxanne, like the two moved as one. Roxanne was dancer, not like they were doing anything amazing like Kari and Lee but she had a grace about her when she was around this mystery kid that just showed up.

She watch Chiharu dancing around with Kiba and the two of them were seemingly crazy, they seemed to be in a whole other realm dancing to a whole other warm up song.

Then, the real work began. They were all dancing to a salsa dance, but everyone had a different approach. Kari and Lee were making moves not thought possible to the human mind while Roxanne and Shino focused more and looking Latin, even if the two were practically pale as milk. Then, the focus on Kiba and Chiharu was intense, there eyes were what commanded the whole dance. It was a mix between wanting to be closer and keeping their distance.

Tenten was imagining what this amazing Hyuuga Neji was supposed to look like, the only problem is, she had no idea what to expect. She envisioned a very tall man with the most attractive smile. She was expecting everything, then she realized, if he was a leftover than he probably wasn't very good and he probably wasn't all too attractive.

The dance eventually ended after Tenten left herself to daydream. She had been sitting there on the ground doodling on a piece of paper. She had just begun drawing whomever she felt like and it turned out looking more like a picture of a cat.

"Hey girlie girl! Whatchya up to?! Did you find out who you're dancing with?" The overly peppy brunette said as she ran up to her and slid to the floor next to her.

"I um, I was just kind of doodling. But yeah Shizune told me my partner. Maybe you'll know him!" Tenten said as she forgot to tell them who her amazing new partner was. She looked along the walls of the studio and noticed how fun they were. Not that they were smiling faces for anything, but the bright colors made the walls of the old studio seem more inviting.

"So dreamer what's with the dazed look? What did you do steal someone's boyfriend or something?" Roxanne said as she looked from Tenten to the walls. Roxanne was a tad bit worried over the mess of squiggles she saw before her but was quickly over it when Tenten had started speaking again.

"Well I guess I'm dancing with a guy named Hyuuga Neji. I think that was his name. Do you guys know him at all? I mean I have no idea who this guy is cause I guess he couldn't make it today or something."

"You got the icecube? She's doomed! No one he's danced with has lasted for more than a few weeks in this place! He's so rich people think he's so stuck up! The truth is he has made no connections with absolutely anyone! He's a total brick wall! Nothing absolutely nothing gets through," Kari said as she got real wide eyed.

"Hey, who are you rooming with?" Chiharu asked unemotionally, not reacting to anything Kari had said.

"Um… I guess I don't really know. I don't know how to fix my partner problems but right now I guess he'll just have to deal because I'm not leaving. I've worked too hard to get here," Tenten said as she looked up avoiding the eye contact from the inquiring teens.

"Room with me! I have an extra bed in my room cause my parents booked an extra spot on accident so they're paying for a double room anyway!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Oh! Thanks tons! I can't tell you how nervous I was about meeting some new people!" Tenten said as she took Roxanne's hand and stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out with the teens.

**I'm continuing this for Kari cause she is so obsessed all the sudden**

They all walked out of the studio and decided to head down to the cafeteria to grab a snack. Suddenly the girls felt their stomachs knot up as they saw a posy of pink-wearing, disgusting ballerinas walking by. Their small beady eyes wandered to the boys and the seemed to gravitate toward them.

"Well hey there boys! What in the world are you doing hanging out with the trash and the new girl?" Sakura asked as she glared at Tenten. Chiharu was being held back by Kari in order to keep her from punching the pink haired dancer in the face.

"As it turns out, we're actually interested in your so called 'trash.' Besides the 'trash' has more friends and believe it or not, they have us," Kiba said as he looked at Chiharu and how badly she wanted to pummel the girls.

Tenten looked around at the cafeteria and how the entire school seemed to want to pummel the girls as well. She could practically feel the tension crawling around on the floor.

"I… um… BLENDER BLENDER!" Tenten screamed, trying to say something intelligent and silence-breaking. It was so interesting to the rest of the crowd they just completely over passed everyone and decided to just leave her with her "blending."

"Smooth move Ten!" Roxanne said as they grabbed all their food. Tenten followed and got the same food, even though she wasn't that hungry. Tenten had grabbed a lime green jell-o and some juice. She loved the contrast of the bright orange juice that slopped around as she walked and the jiggling green jell-o that was happily still in place.

"This is our table, you'll be eating here for a long time, until the Hyuuga drives you off," Roxanne said lazily as she spoon fed Shino a bite of her jell-o. Tenten thought it was adorable, and at the same time sickening that he was a grown boy still being spoon fed by an over crazy blonde.

"Um, ok that's way inspiring, event I'm not the down on the girl Panda-chan!" Chiharu muttered as Roxanne made a mental not to bring up the Hyuuga till the next day. When they were finished eating, the girl said goodbye to the boys and continued on to the dorms where Tenten immediately fell asleep once her head hit the pillows.


	3. Breakfast at Neji's

**If you like my story so far then OMG YOU ARE AMAZING!! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! But, I would like to dedicate this chapter to K-10/Kari who waits way too long for me to update! This is for you my friend!!!**

Disclaimer: If you're wasting your time reading this… please please don't….

Oh btw I know my characters are like way OOC it's just how this story is going to have to work.

**Breaking up the Page please forgive me**

Tenten woke early in the morning. She opened her eyes slowly and realized that no one had stirred anything in the room, not that she had seen much of it before she fell asleep. She laughed inside her own mind before she pushed the covers off of her and realized she hadn't even changed out of her clothes, nor taken out her hair.

'_Great, this will be real fun to take out,_' she thought to herself. She decided to jump in the shower with her hair all messed up so the water would pull out the rubber bands. She let the warm water run down her skin before she undid her tangled hair and eventually got out of the shower only to throw on her clothes on and throw her hair back up.

"Oh hey!" Tenten said as her roommate slowly woke up and tried to throw off the covers. She looked around in the darkness and started wondering why Tenten had gotten ready in the dark and Roxanne was very confused as to why she would do such a thing.

"What time is it anyway?" Roxanne asked drowsily as she rubbed her eyes a minute before standing up grabbing some clothes and heading toward the shower.

"It's about six am why? You think you'll be late considering class doesn't start till what nine?" Tenten asked sarcastically as she picked up a book and began reading. She waited till about fifteen minutes later when Roxanne emerged from the bathroom all dressed with a towel over her head. She towel dried her hair and splashed most of the water on to Tenten.

"Jeeze thanks!" Tenten said as she threw a pillow at the blonde. Roxanne laughed it off before taking a hair band and threw her hair back into a high ponytail and smiled. She threw some clothes in her dirty clothes hamper and began throwing some money in her wallet then throwing that into a dance bag.

"Come on let's go bookworm time to go to breakfast we're meeting Kari and Chiharu downstairs," Roxanne said as she threw her bag over her shoulder and watched Tenten stand and grab her respective bag. The duo walked downstairs to the cafeteria and found their friend sitting at a table that seemed spread with food everywhere.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Kari yelled and waved frantically. She spilled some orange juice and Roxanne just smiled cheerfully back and hurriedly pulled Tenten toward the table in hopes of saving the rest of the meal.

"The guys are meeting us at the studio later. You know how they are, they love to sleep in," Chiharu said quietly as she looked from the mess of spilled orange juice to the cause of the citrus disaster. Tenten just picked up some napkins and threw them effortlessly on the mess. Roxanne's eye twitched and then she calmed down and sat down next to Tenten. The girls ate the breakfast in a slow rush.

"Can we go to the classroom early? I feel really tight after not being able to dance yesterday," Tenten asked, starting to get jumpy and anxious at the thought of her new dance partner.

"Alright crazy lady just go and find out what he's like for yourself he's going to be the only one in there this early anyway. He's probably meditating as usual," Kari said as she looked over at Tenten only to look back at her plate quickly and scarf down some pancakes.

She quickly excused herself from the table, grabbed her bag and went dashing off. She almost tripped when she ran up the stairs until she reached the top floor. She was attempting to run and put her jazz shoes on at the same time. She was hopping along till she got them both and ran to their dance studio for the day. She tried to peek in through the cloudy glass that separated the room from the hall.

She opened the door and her mind was jumping around. She wasn't sure if he would be tall or muscular or a total nerd. She looked around everywhere and saw a lone figure that was blurred by the huge windows and the amount of sunlight. She walked over and tapped the figure on the shoulder.

"Hi, I know you don't know me I'm new he…" Tenten started but was interrupted when she saw his hand fly out halting her speech. He motioned for her to sit down and be quiet. She complied and tried to get a better look at him. He had his eyes locked tight and his mouth was peacefully still. He had the longest hair she had ever seen. She had to admit, he looked a tad, well girly, but his muscles were telling her quite otherwise.

"Meditating before you partner dance is key, and it will only work if you stop staring, close your eyes, and clear your mind. Tenten immediately shut her eyes and turned her head forward. She opened her eye a crack and turned ever so slightly.

She looked over him again and noticed his skin was paler than even her own. She noticed small markings on his forehead and took note to ask him about those later. She saw his muscles and noticed his breathing was not coming easy. He look annoyed and she began to close her eyes tightly.

"You are disconnected with the world, you better reconnect fast, I don't care what you think you are. You aren't a free spirit, you are bound to the Earth whether you feel it or not," he said softly with a sickeningly sharp infliction. She closed her eyes tighter and sighed.

"Tenten! There you are! We've been searching everywhere for you!" Tenten jumped when she heard Kari screaming and running at her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her side to find a very annoyed Neji Hyuuga. She gasped immediately when Roxanne's hands picked her up by her shoulder.

"So, guys," Roxanne said looking from the Hyuuga to Tenten, "what's going on here? Neji you're not forcing the poor girl to meditate are you?" Roxanne looked like she was about to punch the poor boy in the face if he were to answer positively.

"Of course I have been you bumbling idiot. You think for a minute my routine will change because another girl has been pushed over the limit by intensive dancing?" Neji said, not even moving. Tenten's eyes bulged out of her head. She rather expected him to say nothing, not something so mean and hurtful.

"Why you…" Roxanne was about to go on the attack but before she had a chance to attack, a hand and reached out, and picked Neji up by the collar. Tenten looked at the death grip Shino had on Neji and was hardly even phased. She had half expected something like that to happen.

"Hyuuga, you can mess with whom so ever you choose, but mess with Roxanne and you will know how it feels to be 'pushed over the limit,'" Shino threatened. He lowered the Hyuuga, who had still not opened his eyes and let him drop the ground. He landed in the same position he had been in.

"Well, now that the class is here, shall we stretch?" Tenten asked Neji as she held out her hand to offer him help up. He opened his eyes and stood on his own, completely ignoring her acknowledgement of sympathy.

"Hn," was the only response she had received as she rolled her eyes before looking into his. They were pale, not just like an icy blue coolness, but there was literally no pupils to them in any sense. She gasped as she looked at him further, wondering if in fact the boy was completely blind.

"Quite staring Tenny, he's not blind, just a jerk in a highend dance class," Roxanne said as she and Shino began a small exercise of twists and turns. Tenten looked back over at her new dance partner, he was calming his breathing and making himself seem more nonexistent.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to hurt you or anything, she was trying to come to my rescue, and he's overprotective I guess? I'm not real sure, I'm new. Oh I'm Tenten by the way," Tenten said as she held out her hand. She smiled warmly until he felt him push her away and walk by, heading toward a bag with his name stitched in.

"Alright class I want you all to pair up and begin with the first number. Neji, you and Tenten may have a catch up week and if you feel ready before then, join in," Shizune said as she and Kabuto entered the room. Neji nodded in agreement while turning back to his new slave, **ahem** dance partner.

"Come on we'll have to work twice as hard to pick up on the dance steps that are required," Neji said with half-lidded eyes. He looked so bored with her presence, he might have actually fallen asleep had she not grabbed him by the arm and shaken him.

"Let's go busy body, I know the steps, let's just get it going ok?" Tenten said as she smiled again and assumed the position, waiting for him to signal the start, he was to lead after all. Tenten sighed slightly as they began dancing. She hadn't missed an entire step through out the entire dance and she found herself growing closer and closer to Neji before she stopped herself from resting her head on his shoulder.

**OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR TENTEN AND HER JERK OF A DANCE PARTNER?!?!**

**Neji: HEY!!! I RESENT THAT!!!**

**Me: Yeah I'm sure you do sweet heart, but I still love ya!**

**Shino and Tenten: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Me: Right… um Please review? Tehe:**


	4. Death by Cranberry

**Hello there! I'd just like to thank my fans who are reviewing, how I managed to be so lucky I might never know! Thanks tons guys!!!**

Dedication: I decided to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mind she's got quite a few nicknames but, Muffins, this one is for you baby girl!!!

Disclaimer: Ok, I also decided my dedication is going to start taking the place of the disclaimer.

**I must break up this page, please forgive me**

Tenten had fallen into step. She felt the music flowing and noticed her style starting to shine through and not the precision she was hoping for. Her body seemed to tense back up when she looked to Neji's eyes. He was looking straight at her with a skeptic look.

"You have tensed again, style dancing is encouraged until later, keep doing what you were doing earlier," Neji said as the continued to grow closer whilst dancing around the room. Eventually, Tenten felt the beat and stopped following dance instructions and began to make up her own. The latin song beating in the background was enough to make her go crazy from moving so slow. She had coaxed Neji to taking a step further than the assigned moves and began moving faster and doing more extravagant lifts.

Tenten was pulling Neji into a whirlwind of dancing, the two of them lost the room. She looked to the side and watched the dull studio change to a wide theater filled with people. He looked at Tenten and watched her change from her dance clothes to a red dress and her hair pulled back in one large twisted bun with flowers in her hair. The two were awestruck and started their dancing again.

Neji held out his hand and Tenten accepted as they stood together and he began twirling her around. He watched as her dress flowed with her body moving like the wild winds that blew around the school. He saw her eyes glistening bright even though they were half closed. He began the lift and spun her while doing so, and she moved so gracefully with him. The two were brilliant together.

After a minute into the dance, the couple was doing so well, that Shizune stopped the other dancers and made them watch while the main couple kept going in their own little world. Neji was staring at Tenten so intently, Roxanne began to get worried. This was the stare he gave no one. He was planning something, she just had a feeling.

Roxanne saw him continually placing his hand on her hip and eventually fainted, nearly falling to the floor before Shino caught her. He checked her pulse and looked over at her friends and saw Tenten stop her dancing upon the drop of her friend.

"Roxanne! Roxanne!" Her three friends called out to her trying to figure out what happened. Shino just picked her up and started taking her toward the infirmary. Her friends all followed with the boys followed close behind.

"Kiba, will she be alright? I don't know what I'd do without her!" Chiharu said as she used her friend's fainting to snuggle close to her boyfriend as they walked together following Shino as he quickened his pace. Tenten ran faster and caught up with Shino.

"What happened? Why'd she pass out?!" Tenten said practically screaming at the innocent boy. He shrugged slightly and continued on trying to reach the infirmary as quickly possible.

The group finally reached the nurse's office and Kari took charge of filling out any forms. She wrote down all the allergies and things necessary to ease up the work load on Shino to allow him to be by his girlfriend's side.

"You lot need to make sure you're quiet, she's just fine, but she'll need to be here for a couple of days, it looks like she has a bit of food poisoning of some sort combined with the exertion of dancing for so long. Its like a reaction, and she'll be out just as soon as she is feeling up to it, you can stay here if you want, but she's just barely awake right now," a nurse said as she entered the small waiting room.

Chiharu and Kari hugged each other and looked at Tenten before opening their arms and embracing her as well. The girls had been too worried for their friend, they hadn't known, and if had been something more serious, well they wouldn't have known what to do.

"Lee and I will go get something to eat for you ladies," Kiba said as he looked puzzled as to where Neji had gone. They left the room and went downstairs, scavenging the kitchens for leftovers and making some noodles to fill the girl's tummies.

Kiba continued to grab Gatorade and cosmic brownies to make his baby feel better. He and Lee walked back up with a few trays full of plates of food. The boys hurried up the stairs and mad sure not to drop anything. They reached the infirmary and saw the girls scouring over the list of allergies, trying to remember everything the blonde had eaten that day.

Shino came into the waiting room and looked at the group and said that Roxanne was just fine. She was completely exhausted, but other than that she was back to normal, and more than anything she was hungry, she had seemingly starved herself all day now that it was around 11 o'clock at night.

Shino grabbed a fruit cup for her and walked back into the room while the rest of them timidly followed behind. Shino put a little bit of the fruit on a spoon and had put it in her mouth when Kiba screamed.

"Spit that out! She probably ate one of those this morning," He said as he semi-dashed forward. His eyes were looking at the fruit cup and he ordered Lee to grab the box from which it came.

Kiba's eyes scanned over the box as if he were looking straight at a bomb and deciding which wire to cut. He finally found what he was looking for, the ingredients to the juice in the cup. One of the first things listed was cranberry juice.

Roxanne had rinsed her mouth out with water and made sure she didn't swallow any of the dangerous food. Shino apologized a million times that he hadn't checked to see if any of her allergies were in the stupid fruit cup. Chiharu had snuggled up to Kiba once again.

"My hero," she said in a semi-monotoned voice. He placed his arms around her and rested his head atop hers. They sat there together, peaceful until Chiharu took a quick picture of them. The group had stayed in the infirmary all night and had to wake early to run to their rooms to change and get ready for class.

The group showed up in class early and stretched until Shizune entered the room. They all pounced and started screaming about Roxanne being in the infirmary still and Shino staying by her side, cause that's just how he is. Shizune just nodded an allowed the entire class to have a free day to work on their routines for the upcoming competition.

Tenten sat around waiting for Neji to show up and found that he was late, he came in looking a bit flustered. He didn't show it on his face, but he looked a little confused to Tenten. She disregarded it and just paired up with him to begin their dancing.

**Sorry this chapter is like way short!!! Anyway about the whole cranberry randomness, I am actually allergic to cranberries and eating anything that has cranberries is like the equivalent of eating poison for me. Anyway, I know this chapter seems rushed and all but it just needs to be like this and all. Anyway please review!!!**

**Neji: Please, if you don't… she'll stuff me back in the closet:[**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET OUT!!!!**

**Neji: See?**

**Tenten and Shino: Rejected[**

**Me: You're right… SHINO!!!**

**Tenten: Back to the closet with thy!!!**


	5. Feelings in a Cemetery

Hey guys! Long time no see but thank you to those of you who keep reading my stuff and reviewing it!

Disclaimer: So… I'm going to restate that I don't own Naruto… if I did then Orochimaru would have been dead… death by fire!!

**Breaking up the page YAY!**

The dance class had seemed to go slower without Roxanne in there. The entire chemistry changed and people were still worried about her, Tenten had felt the same tension in Neji's dancing. He was almost sloppy, keeping his muscles tight, not making any of the correct movements after ten minutes or so.

"Neji, stop. It's obvious to me that you are tense because Roxanne isn't here and all. I don't care maybe you have some crazy feelings for her. However, I can't dance with a partner who can't pull it together. I'm dealing with the same thing," Tenten said not noticing how Neji was staring at her with an edge in his eyes.

"You don't understand anything. Next time you decide that I have feelings for Roxanne tell me. I'll be sure to set you straight before you make crazy accusations," Neji said heartlessly as he picked up his bag and walked out of the room angrily. Tenten sat down and ran through everything she just said to the supposed prodigy. She realized her mistake quickly, not having asked him if he was alright, just assuming that he felt the same pressure in the air of the missing blonde girl. As if Tenten didn't have enough problems with angering her new dance partner, the evil ballerinas from hell decided to pay her a visit.

"Oh, what's wrong Tenten? Afraid you're already losing Neji? Guess that makes you just like all the other girls doesn't it?" Ino asked, the devilish grin plastered on to her face. The girls all seemed to pick up on her negative energy and swoop down to feed off it.

"No Ino, she was probably trying to act like you and see if it was your face or your behavior that drives Neji away everytime. Guess this just proves it's both…" Roxanne said as she came out of no where with Shino. They both laughed quietly as Ino's face fell.

"At least she doesn't get sick from eating little berries, you freak!" Sakura said back with and edge of stupidity in her voice. Roxanne and Tenten looked at each other and tried hard not to laugh.

"Sakura, please don't try to make come backs, you'll make me laugh too hard. That has to be one of the dumbest I've ever heard," Roxanne said as she held her side from laughing.

"Really? Cause being surrounded with your friends, I'd assume you heard some pretty dumb stuff, but that's just an assumption. Oh! You know who knows all about those…" Hinata trailed off as she looked viciously at Tenten. Hinata looked back at Shino with a wave and a wink.



"Really, Shino any time you want to ditch your crazy 'girlfriend,' or whatever you call that thing hanging off your arm, you should really just ask. I'd love to have dinner with you sometime," Hinata said as she did her best to look seductive. Once again the trio had to do their best not to crack up laughing.

"Right Hinata, I'll keep that in mind next time. You know I think I'm free sometime next week. How about we go cliff diving? You can go first and everything!" Shino said sarcastically as an image of a falling Hinata slipped into everyone's heads. They tried not to look amused, but it was darn hard!

"It would be my pleasure Shino! But I'll hold you to that!" Hinata said as she smiled at her robot friends and they danced off smiling. Shino looked stunned, and had his glasses been off he was afraid someone would see his eyes bulging out of his head. Roxanne shook her head with ease as she looked at Tenten for a second and immediately held her hand out to help her up. Tenten accepted it and looked at Roxanne with concern.

"I really screwed up, I don't even know what's going on, but I was stupid!" Tenten said as she hugged Roxanne closely. Roxanne just let her hug her as she looked as Shino and shooed him away with one hand. She pet the brunettes back soothingly while cooing soft words of comfort.

"It's ok Tenten, it's not your fault. You don't know what day it is. How could you possibly know that today is the day we all purposely avoid contact with Neji?" Roxanne said as Tenten looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Tenten, today is the day that Neji lost his father," Roxanne said as he looked over at Hinata who was in the corner dancing, the only one of her friends that wasn't smiling maliciously.

"They all suffered from the loss, because ever since that day, when his father was killed by Hinata's father, he's never been the same. He was such a happy child. He and Hinata used to be friends, they could be so sweet together. But it's all different now," Roxanne said as she looked back to Tenten to find her already running.

Tenten had raced to her car and was soon driving to the cemetery she had passed when she first got there. She was driving so fast she almost feared the chance of getting in an accident. Her better judgment was telling her to slow down, but she continued speeding till she got to the cemetery. She parked and saw Neji's car. She went straight to the small building where she knew they kept all the information. She went inside and quickly asked about the Hyuuga plots. The man told her how to get to them and she dashed off.

She had been running for all of two minutes when she saw Neji sitting on a tombstone staring at a rather large shrine to what looked like an older version of himself. She walked tentatively toward him, making no noise as her fit hit the ground with each step.

**So apparently I'm rather rude and I'm not going to explain a ton of stuff about this part… but things will clear up… oh and I'm not telling how Neji's going to take her practically stalking him, even though it's just to make him forgive her…**

**Read and Review for me please?? Lol Thanks to those of you that do… and I know I was mean and made everyone wait for this… not that many people are reading but thank you to those of you that are!**


	6. Dancing on Graves

To anyone who's still reading, I apologize for being so lame and not updating…. AP classes :{

Either way! I'm here now and this is what I have to offer!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my four boyfriends from PoT. Ok so I don't own those either, but I wish I did!!!!

{:Breaking up this lovely page, because it needs it :}

They were silent.

Neji said not a word, though he shed not one tear in memory of his father. She in turn paid her respects, knowing how much pain the dancer was in. She looked down sullenly. Her legs burned, though it was nothing like what she felt in her hands. She didn't understand why they felt as if they were on fire.

She looked down to see her hands being crushed in Neji's grip. It was practically welded into his, and though it hurt, she wouldn't have changed it. She wasn't sure if it was now that she should speak up, and they waited in a prolonged awkward silence, willing the other to speak first.

"H-How did you know I was here?" Neji asked, finally tearing the quiet. His voice shook Tenten, and she half expected him to rip his arm away.

"They told me, about what happened. Don't be mad. I just figured, you could probably use a friend," she responded timidly. He knew she was trying to help, it's what had shocked him so terribly. How had a girl, a new girl who he had been trying to frighten so terribly, still act so pleasurably?

"Neji, I'm sorry, I can leave if you want me to!" Tenten said as she stood to leave, obviously misinterpreting Neji's shocked facial expression. Before she could even break free, he pulled her back down.

"I never want you to leave," Neji said as he continued to sit happily peaceful. He had never felt so relieved, as if he wouldn't have to worry anymore, as if this brown-eyed girl was his own piece of heaven sent straight to him.

He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing evenly for the first time in years. 'Maybe this is it? No more meditation to keep my mind at ease or anything, as long as she's here,' he thought wistfully. She shifted slightly, hugging him closer, as she felt herself slipping.

"Neji, we should go back, it's getting late, and nobody knows where we are," Tenten said as she realized how dark the sky was getting. She turned her head in the direction of the tombstone that stood holding the place of a well-loved man.

"I'm not sure I can," he responded, following her gaze. He sighed and paused as his grip on her hand became tight once again.

"Why are you here? Why do you care about me? We just met," Neji asked, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear her answer.

"I-I'm not sure, maybe it's because you understand we can't all be free. You're not are you? You're stuck here, but not because of your father, what do they mean? The markings?" Tenten asked curiously. She expected to get smacked and she braced slightly for impact. She was shocked when he chuckled lightly.

"You noticed those so quickly, you'd be the first to be blunt enough to ask," he responded as he sat up with his uniquely perfect posture. He looked straight at her, and the green X on his forehead became more prominent. She was dumbfounded, unaware of how permanent the branded feature was.

"It ties me to this place, I can never leave, it's sort of a cruel tattoo, it places me under Hinata-sama's complete control. Actually I'm under the control of anyone in that house. It's why I came here, to escape, to get rid of it all," he told her coolly, as if he was expressing his opinions about the weather.

She looked at him as if he had just explained quantum physics. She couldn't understand the complexity of being so stuck. He shrugged it off, and stood up, pulling her with him. She tried to walk away once again, but he held her closer this time, not letting her break free.

"Let's take my car," Neji said as he rocked back and forth, half dancing, half lulling the girl.

"What about mine?" Tenten asked, currently not caring much about anything, much less her car.

"We can always get it in the morning," he lowered his voice and allowed his calming affect to take hold of everything. He looked at the rushing dark clouds and noticed how full they were.

"Tenten we need to get out of the rain," he said as the first few drops fell slowly. She stared at him like he was a fortune-teller. She was unsure why she felt so lightheaded, but she was curious, wasn't this the same Hyuuga boy who had hated her the day before?

"Neji," she started, though the words were half drowned in the rain. "Neji you hated me, now you look at me like I'm some kind of prize," she was unsure what was happening. The rain came down harder and harder as she stood there, him urging her to move forward, though her feet were firmly cemented to the ground.

He looked at her dumbfounded, still trying to drag her to the car. "Tenten this is not the place or time, please just get in the car. You'll get sick!" Neji said worriedly. He tried desperately to usher her out of the cold dampness. He pulled harder, but when he looked at her, he stopped.

She looked beautiful, rain-soaked as she was. Her dark auburn hair was plastered to her face, and the rain was tugging at it, forcing the buns to loosen their grip. He unwound her hair and let it fall against her face. She gasped lightly and watched lazily as the water began to pool on his eyelashes, seeming impure in comparison to his piercing eyes.

"Your car will get wet at this rate," she said as she tilted her head back and let the rain completely drench her, secretly praising herself for not wearing white. She smiled a carefree smile, and Neji marveled at his luck, though he had previously resented it.

He grabbed her hands, and pulled her closer, and that's when it began. Their dance, the one for the large concert that was rapidly approaching, started as Neji led. He whispered in her ear as they moved slowly at first.

"It's like avoiding raindrops," he repeated as they seemed to naturally flow. He raised her and she felt the freedom in flight. When she touched back down, she was grounded, but not focused. Her vision was no longer clear, and her mind was no longer cluttered.

When the thunder came, the dancing increased. She became more passionate, he become more persistent. All of this to a wordless melody that they could both hear. Her body swayed wildly to the tune, as he followed, each being reckless and graceful.

It wasn't until she fell over laughing, that she remembered she was in a grave, she was literally dancing on people's graves, and she hadn't cared. She felt ashamed, and dashed toward the parking lot, leaving Neji confused. He quickly followed after as they sat in silence in her car, her hands shaking as she tightly gripped the steering wheel.

It was quiet on the way back to the academy building, it was wordless on the way up the front stairs to the dormitories where they parted and Tenten headed to the room where she found Roxanne a nervous wreck.

She was unable to cope with the affectionate girl's constant hugs, and emotional questions. They felt too prodding and she just closed the bathroom door and showered. When she came out of the bathroom, she found her silent.

"I won't force anything out of you, just know that I get like this when you disappear till midnight," Roxanne as she narrowed her eyes and turned off the light.

The déjà vu began to set in as Tenten quickly turned the light back on, and sighed. She looked at Roxanne, who had deliberately tried to make this difficult. Tenten pulled the covers off her and sat down next to the grumpy girl.

"I can explain," she said as she started the story. She wrapped the covers around herself and her listener as she explained what she had done. She told her how she had felt so at home in Neji's arms, though she shouldn't have. She asked why everyone had been so down on him before, knowing that his coldness must have been an illusion.

"I don't understand, I mean no offense, Tenten, you're completely gorgeous and all, but why you? You've come out of no where and he practically thinks of you as the freaking rising sun!" Roxanne exclaimed as she stole a side glance at the clock.

"Either way, we need to get to bed, we have class tomorrow still and it's completely gonna kill," Roxanne said as she turned off the light and pulled Tenten onto the too large bed. She was too tired to move, and too exhausted to care. She slept so peaceful, she would have thought she was in a trance, but just like that the morning sun came up, and eventually she had to rise.


End file.
